Still Broken
by unfolddream
Summary: Standalone. Nathan and Tim were best friends. But now Tim didn’t know what to do because Haley was gone. NathanTim slash, NathanHaley.


Still Broken

Summary: Standalone. Nathan and Tim were best friends. But now Tim didn't know what to do because Haley was gone.Nathan/Tim slash, Nathan/Haley.

Note: Before you read this, I want to remind everybody know this is slash. If you are uncomfortable reading this stuff, then do not venture on. If you are okay reading this kind of pairing, then read this and leave your reviews…

* * *

Tim has never really dealt with this before. 

Nathan keeps drinking.

"Man, don't you think you've had enough?" Tim asks gently. He has seen Nathan drink before, and he always knows that it's Nathan's way of forgetting. But now, it's gone on far too long…

"Hell, no." Nathan slurs. "I'm just getting started." He pours half a glass of vodka into hisglass cupand then fills the rest with Coke. He drinks a rather large gulp. "Am I that hard to love?" He asks.

Tim finishes the can of Coke. "No."

"Who loves me, really? My parents think I'm the worst mistake ever, Lucas, man, Lucas is being Lucas and not even giving a damn about me anymore." Tim goes over to the fridge and makes sure there is no more visible alcohol. He finds a can of beer and subtlety slips it into his backpack, which is on the kitchen island. Nathan finishes his glass of Coke and vodka. "I love everybody; why can't they love me back?" Nathan throws the glass down onto the ground.

It shatters, and Tim screams, "Nathan, what the fuck is wrong with you!" He runs over and examines the shards of glass scattered around the ground. He bends down to start picking it up, putting the broken pieces into his palm.

Nathan stares at the glass. "I don't know." He starts to sob. "Tim, I'm messed up." He collapses onto the couch, and Tim doesn't know what to do. He reaches over and awkwardlypats Nathan's head with his free hand. Tim lifts himself on the couch and settles his body next to his best friend's, feelingNathan's tears soak into his tee-shirt. "You're the only person I have."

"That's not true-"

"Yeah, it is." Nathan pulls away. He sniffles and wipes his eyes. "I'm sorry about your shirt. God, I gotta puke." He calmly walks away, and goes into the bathroom. Tim stares at the broken glass as he hears retching. Nathan starts sobbing again.

Tim does the only thing he can. He goes into the bathroom. Nathan is collapsed on the ground, leaning against the toilet bowl, shaking. His hands are cupped together, holding water from the sink, in a makeshift cup "Dude…" He trails.

"What?"

"I love you, you know that. We're best friends, dude." Tim says. Nathan looks up, silently, and Tim comes to sit on the floor with him.

"Yeah?" Nathan smiles, wiping his wet hands on his jeans. "Thanks."

Tim doesn't know why Nathan's approval makes his heart flutter. He moves his face in closer and Nathan isn't pulling back. Nathan can practically feel Tim's breath on his face. Their lips meet. Tim ends the kiss.

"Oh, shit, Nathan…" Tim wonders if he himself is gay and if Nathan feels the same way about him. "I'm sorry." He stands up and says, "I'll see you around, okay?" Tim turns to leave, but Nathan's voice stops him.

"Don't do this, Tim." Nathan pleads.

Tim whips around. "I'm…I'm not gay."

"Then why did you do it?" Nathan stands up too and leans against the counter.

"I don't know." Tim confesses.

Nathan looks at Tim, who has always been the boy in their relationship. The immature one.Nathan, on the other hand, was always the man, the serious one. And now...it was like Tim was becoming a man or something. "Thanks." Nathan whispers softly.

Tim seems surprised. "For what?"

"Being here. I know I'm tough to be with…but God, Tim, why does everybody leave?"

"I'm not leaving." Tim says. Nathan breathes out a stream of air. "We're best friends, Nate," he repeats.

Nathan kisses Tim again. He is desperate for attention that Haley doesn't give him. Tim doesn't move too fast. He knows that Nathan is fragile, and he is still recovering from his wife leaving him. Tim lets Nathan make the moves, and he mimics them.

The phone rings.

Nathan tears away from Tim and rushes to the phone.

It is the first time in two months that Haley has called.

Slowly, Tim walks out of the bathroom after opening his palm and disposing of the glass from Nathan's cup that was still clutched in his fist.

Nathan sounds happy on the phone. All the traces of his anger have vanished. He is talking like he loves Haley, like he wants to be with her. He is laughing now!

"I'm leaving." Tim says, grabbing his backpack with one hand and slinging it on his back. Nathan is torn again, between Tim and Haley.

"Hold on." Nathan says to Haley, and then sets the phone down, walking over to him. "Tim, don't leave…"

Tim shrugs. "Nate, c'mon, man. Get serious. You're not gay. I'm certainly not gay. Um, so, yeah, I'll…" He continues rambling, and Nathan kisses him.

Nathan goes back to the phone. "Haley, I gotta go…okay, yeah, me too,bye." Nathan hangs up. Tim drops his backpack. "I'm sorry about that. Tim, don't go…"

"I won't."

"Don't hurt me. I can't take that again." Nathan makes his best friend promise the same evening.

"I swear I won't." Tim answers.

Haley comes back two weeks later and Nathan starts avoiding Tim.

_I was drunk, man, it didn't mean anything. _That is Nathan's excuse._ Besides, I'm with Haley now._

Tim leaves for college, the screaming, yelling, kissing, and shards of glass cutting his hand in his past.

Nathan Scott is hard to love, after all.

And Tim is still broken.

END

* * *

Please review! (Butif anybody is planning to review sayingthings like 'ew, this is slash,' I will remove your review. I warned everybody in the summary and the beginning of this. Otherwise, review please!) A thanks goes out to **Cry Tears of Darkness** who in her review for "Compassion," another One Tree Hill fic, reminded me that I promised this fic to you guys a long time ago. 

unfolddream


End file.
